Grounded
by Dana1
Summary: Triple Threat wasn't going to take any chances in their match against Taz/Sabu/RVD and one person was going to pay for it.
1. 3 Days before N2R

Title: Grounded

Author: Dana

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Warnings: Normal wrestling violence and cussing.

Summary: Triple Threat wasn't going to take any chances in their match against Taz/Sabu/RVD and one person was going to pay for it.

Disclaimer: This fic starts during the Dudley Boys/Sabu & RVD tag title match and goes completely AU from there.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one in this fic.

Sabu set D-Von Dudley onto the table before going back into the ring. He grabbed a chair that Fonzie had slipped into the ring and set it up. He looked over at Rob Van Dam and watched him do a springboard somersault on the rest of the Dudleys that were on the outside of the ring. He ran across the ring, jumped on the chair and landed face first on the now empty table as D-Von had moved away. Pain flared through his neck as he lay there. D-Von moved away.

Inside of the ring Bill Alphonso entered the ring with another steel chair ready for his men he looked down at where Sabu was laying unmoving before turning to see how RVD was doing. He turned in time to see Shane Douglas in the ring yelling for Sabu.

Fonzie decided to leave the ring quickly and was barely out of the ring before Douglas hit him.

Sabu was rolled into the ring and got unsteadily to his feet and started punching Douglas. Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away. Soon he found himself over the shoulder of Bam Bam Bigelow and then was a victim of another Greetings from Asbury Park.

More pain flared through his neck and shoulder. His mouth was still smarting from when Van Dam hit him in the face with the chair. He was a mess but he was used to it by now. He had been wrestling with a bad neck for almost 4 years.

He lay in the ring trying to catch his breath while the Triple Threat showboated in the middle of the ring flashing their symbol to the fans. Bam Bam Bigelow and Chris Candido left the ring. Douglas picked him up and stretched him across his knee while pulling back on his neck.

Sabu never thought he'd be so happy to hear Taz's music in his life as Douglas dropped him to the mat and left him alone in the ring. He rolled over so he was on his hands and knees. Fonzie was trying to convince him to leave the ring but he wouldn't. As he started to get up, he saw D-Von standing next to him. He soon found himself hit with the Dudley Death Drop.

Both Dudleys pinned him which wasn't necessary. Sabu didn't have the strength to kick out. As soon as the Dudleys won they got off him.

Sabu lay on the mat staring at the lights.

Taz came up to him. "Sabu are you alright?" He didn't wait for an answer as he went and threw a chair at the Dudleys.

The next person who was in his line of vision was RVD. "You cost us the tag titles!"

Shut up Van Dam. Sabu wanted to say but he couldn't.

"Damn it Van Dam can't you see the guy's hurt?" Taz asked.

Sabu never thought he'd hear Taz defend him.

"Can you get up?" The ref asked coming up to them.

Rob Van Dam held out his hand which Sabu grabbed with not much strength. Van Dam had to pull him completely to his feet. Sabu sank to the mat.

"We need a stretcher!" Fonzie yelled.

Sabu weakly pushed RVD away as he went to help him again. He was going to do this again. He put his hands down and tried pushing himself to his feet but he couldn't.

Something was wrong.


	2. I'm Fine

What did I tell you," Shane Douglas asked. He, Francine, Chris Candido, Bam Bam Bigelow, the Dudleys, and Joey Gertner were in the room Shane was sharing with Francine. "I said if we focus on Sabu everything would fall into place."

"You were right," Gertner said with a big smile. "We've got the titles and they have nothing."

"Now if by some miracle Sabu is in the match Sunday," Shane continued, "we'll need you to come out and attack him. Sabu is the weak link and if we separate him from Van Dam and Taz, the match will be a piece of cake."

"What if he's not in the match?" D-Von asked.

"Then we won't need you. We can handle those two egomaniacs. Knowing Sabu, he'll probably be there wrestling. This is the guy who taped his bicep back together to wrestle. None of them like each other. Trust me, my plan is foolproof."

Sabu tried to hide his pain all weekend. Fonzie did not look convinced when he told him he was okay to wrestle Sunday but he was not going to admit otherwise.

He walked into Lakefront Arena in New Orleans Louisiana alone. Rob said he had some things to take care of and Fonzie left for the arena before he did.

"Sabu I need to talk to you," Paul Heyman's voice greeted him. He turned around to see Paul standing there with Fonzie. He was sure he knew what they wanted to talk about.

He walked with them to a small room that Paul was using as an office.

"Tell me the truth Terry," Paul said as soon as he had closed the door.

Sabu grimaced slightly at the use of his real name. He couldn't remember the last time Paul had called him that.

"Are you cleared to wrestle tonight?" Paul said.

"I told Fonzie I was," Sabu said instead of an answer.

"I don't you you told me the truth," Fonzie said fidgeting with his whistle.

"My neck will be fine. I've wrestled with worse."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you were cleared to wrestle."

"Yes," Sabu lied. "The doctor told me to wear the soft collar." That part was the truth.

Paul stared at him for a moment. "Fine I'll take your word but I'm not sure this is such a good guy. I can allow you, Taz, and Rob choose a replacement for the match. Anyone you want on the roster. Just don't wrestle tonight."

"No. I'm fine," Sabu said and left the office with Fonzie on his heels.

"I think you are crazy wrestling tonight," Fonzie said as they walked into the locker room Van Dam was there talking to a cameraman.

"They wanted us to tape an interview before the show and I said sure. They wanted to wait for you guys."

Sabu rolled his eyes. That was so Van Dam.

They went out into the hallway to film the interview. Sabu stood next to Fonzie as he and RVD did their promo. He, as usual, didn't say anything during the promo but interjected his opinion when RVD started talking about himself too much. Sabu heard the underlying implication that he was the reason they lost the title and he didn't like it.

They finished the interview and the cameraman went off to film another interview.

"It wasn't my fault we lost the titles," Sabu said as soon as they left.

"I know that Sabu," Rob said without turning to face him. "But we still lost them and I wasn't the one pinned." He walked in the dressing room.

Sabu turned to face Fonzie who just shrugged. "You know Rob. It's always got to be about him. Don't worry about it."

Sabu usually didn't let what RVD said bother him. It probably bothered him tonight because he was in a lot of pain. He waited until Fonzie went into the dressing room before taking his bottle of pain medication out of his jacket pocket. He shook out two pills and swallowed them dry.

"Paul E said you are wrestling tonight," Taz said making him jump.

"Yeah."

"You got more guts then most people Sabu," Taz said shaking his head. "But I already knew that."

"What do you want Taz?" He asked not really wanting to get in a fist fight with someone he had to team with tonight.

"Believe it or not Paul wanted me to talk to you guys about finding someone else to take your place. Why he asked me to talk to you I don't know. I wouldn't really mind seeing you get hurt worse but I also hate to lose matches. I'm going to choke Douglas out and I can't do that if you cost us the match."

"I've got to get ready for tonight. I'm wrestling and if we lose it'll probably be because of you." Sabu said and turned to go back to the locker room He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around fist raised ready for an attack.

Taz dropped his hand from his shoulder. "It's not worth it man." Taz said and walked away.


	3. Paybacks a Lot Like Taz

Sabu glared at Taz's retreating form as he went into the locker room to change. He took the neck brace off in order to take his jacket and t-shirt off. He tried to hold his head perfectly still in order not to cause himself any pain as he knew Fonzie was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"We gotta do something about the Dudleys." Rob said as he pulled his hair into a ponytail and then started taping up his fists. "I mean we can't let them get away with stealing my belt."

Sabu who had just pulled his wrestling pants on turned and glared at RVD.

"I mean our belts!" Rob added quickly. "Sheesh take it easy Sabu. We aren't even doing a promo."

Fonzie rolled his eyes. It was the never ending argument between Sabu and Van Dam that he could not fix. Rob's ego always got the best of him and he never seemed to think before he opened his mouth. Rob was lucky that Sabu had never punched him out for something he said.

"He's got a point," Fonzie said as he saw Sabu was calmed down. "We can't let the Dudleys get away with it."

"I say we do what Douglas did to us," Rob said as he started to stretch, "we run out and cost them the belts. Better Tanaka and Mahoney then the Dudleys."

Sabu grinned. He was liking this plan more and more.

"Go!" Fonzie yelled as they noticed that the Dudleys had brought tables inside of the ring. Sabu and Van Dam both grabbed chairs and then ran to ringside. When they were at the ring, they threw their chairs at the Dudleys.

Sabu set D-Von on one table as Rob did the same with Bubba on the other table. He motioned for Rob to get on the turnbuckle on the far side of the ring as he went to the corner directly across. He did a leg drop on D-Von as Rob did a frog splash on Bubba.

Sabu fell to the ring mat in a lot of pain. He was in too much pain to stand unaided. Rob rolled to the other side of the ring.

"Rob!" He yelled.

Rob hurried to the ramp and pulled him through the ropes. Sabu sat on the ramp and watched as Tanaka and Mahoney pinned the Dudleys. With help from Fonzie, he was back on his feet again. He stumbled on his way backstage.

They went into the dressing room. Sabu sat gingerly down in one of the chairs. He was in a lot of pain. He usually didn't have this much trouble after driving someone through a table.

"You are not wrestling tonight." Fonzie stated as he handed Sabu a bottle of water.

"I can wrestle! I'm fine." He said and then took a long swig of water.

"You couldn't even stand up without assistance after driving D-Von Dudley through a table. How do you expect to be able to wrestle Bam Bam Bigelow who's at least 100 pounds heavier then D-Von?"

"By taking out the legs just as we talked about a few weeks ago." Sabu was starting to relax in the chair. His body hurt but sitting down seemed to really help him.

"Our match is next Fonzie," RVD said as he sat down next to Sabu. "It's too late to find a sub. If Sabu says he can wrestle, let him wrestle. I will just carry him as I do in all of our matches." RVD barely ducked out of the way of the bottled water that had been thrown at his head. "See? He can still throw."

"Better aim then your chair shot the other day," Sabu said glaring at him.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? It's not as if I meant to hit you in the mouth with the chair."

Fonzie watched the two argue as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. He hated to admit that they really didn't have much of a choice. He just didn't want to see one of his boys hurt. Then again, he was the Sheik's nephew and was just as fearless. They'd have to knock him out, tie him up, and lock him in a closet to keep him from going to the ring.

"Fine you can wrestle but if you get hurt worse, you get out of the ring."

"If they'll let him out." Heyman said from the doorway. "Just wanted to tell you guys know you need to get ready to go out for your match. I don't think the current match will go much longer."

Sabu got up trying not to show the pain he felt. He put the keffiyeh on and arranged it over his shoulders careful not to move his right shoulder too much. He was going to show everyone that the Triple Threat weren't going to keep him down.


	4. It's Going to Be a Long Night

Notes: I messed up and forgot this chapter. This will be a flashback chapter.

_"No stretcher," Sabu said to Fonzie happy that he was able to speak again. "I'm okay. Give me a second."_

_RVD held his hand out one more time and Sabu allowed himself to be pulled completely to his feet again. This time he did not fall to the mat._

_He was okay, he decided. It was just one of those stingers he had heard about. It would explain why his shoulder had hurt._

_He pushed RVD out of the way as he walked across the ring and out through the ropes to the outside. He needed no one's help._

_He walked, more then a little unsteadily, to the back of the arena where Paul Heyman was standing there waiting with an EMT._

_Sabu walked right by as if he hadn't noticed. RVD caught up to him and said, "you better let a trainer check you out."_

_"Why?" Sabu said turning to face his friend and, more often then not, rival. "We already lost the tag titles. What do you care if I'm alright?"_

_"Of course I care. Dude you are my best friend. Yeah it was your fault we lost the tag titles, but we've got a match with Triple Threat Sunday and we need you."_

_"Why? You always said you could carry the team by yourself."_

_"So true," RVD said with a smile. "But hey who am I going to have to make me look better in the ring? Taz? There would be no contest."_

_Sabu shook his head and grimaced. Not a good idea._

_Fonzie, Heyman, and the EMT came up to them._

_"I don't care what you say Sabu," Heyman said, "you are going to the hospital."_

_Sabu wondered how often he had heard Heyman say that to him. More times then he could count actually._

_Sabu waited in the exam room for the doctor. He had made Fonzie stay outside saying he wanted to see the doctor alone. Thankfully it was a slow night at the hospital and he didn't have to wait too long._

_Dr. Reynolds came in and put the x-rays of Sabu's neck on a screen._

_"Well Mr. Brunk," the doctor said, "I'm more the surprised you were able to walk into the hospital. You can see here," he said pointing at the x-ray, "the vertebrates here," he said again pointing at two of the vertebrates of Sabu's neck, "are strained but thankfully not broken. It was not a stinger as you had originally thought. We will need to fit you with a cervical collar to help with the pain you are in. You will need to wear it for at least three weeks. Which means absolutely no wrestling while you are recovering."_

_That had never stopped Sabu before but he wasn't going to say anything to the doctor. "Okay," he said._

_"Good I'll have someone come in here and fit you for the cervical collar and you may be on your way. Do you have any questions?"_

_"No," Sabu said._

_The doctor left._

_Sabu was left sitting on the examination table wondering how he was going to hide this injury from everyone. He was going to wrestle in three days. He was going to get his revenge on Douglas' Triple Threat for putting him there._

Sabu stood waiting for his music. Tonight was the night. Their music hit and they walked out to the ring. Sabu glared at the Triple Threat. He cast a look behind him to see what was taking RVD so long. He raised his arm in the air to point at the ceiling.

Bam! He was hit from behind. He was caught up in his keffiyah and was unable to stand. He rolled into the ring into the waiting arms of Chris Candido. He was hit and kicked by the Dudleys and Candido until the lights went out and Taz's music came on. He rolled out of the ring and sat there catching his breath. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Help From Unexpected Places

Notes: The tag match between the Triple Threats is going to start out the same as the original but it's going to take a dangerous turn somewhere during it .

Fonzie stood in the corner watching as Taz dismantled Chris Candido and the Dudleys. He cast a look down below and saw Sabu was still down.

"He's over there!" Francine called to Chris Candido. Fonzie didn't need to look to know who she was talking about.

Sabu was rolled back into the ring where he got back up and started hitting Candido who had followed him into the ring. He couldn't fight long as Candido started punching him in the head. Douglas came into the ring and hit him with the Fisherman's Buster which sent pain up and down his spine. He was hit with a leg drop by Candido on his throat. He lay on the mat staring at the lights trying to collect himself.

He was rolled onto his stomach by Douglas who then did a rolling neck snap.

He knew he was in trouble as he grabbed at his neck. He tried to roll away but couldn't get out of the ring to what might have been safety. Hard to tell when Bam Bam Bigelow was on the outside of the ring.

He wasn't a quitter as he fought back against Candido and Douglas. It didn't last long as he was starting to tire. He was finally able to back body drop Candido out of the ring. He started to kick Douglas.

He could hear Taz yelling at him for a tag. He looked at him for a moment before he looked around for someone to throw him a chair. He found Fonzie standing on the outside of the ring and signaled him. He was rewarded with RVD's TV title which he promptly knocked away. He turned to RVD but he wasn't able to get a chair from him either. Finally Fonzie rolled a steel chair into the ring.

He jumped on the chair and then on the top rope. He wasn't able to hold his balance so he jumped back on the chair and then launched himself over the top rope. Douglas and Candido broke his fall but he still hit the guardrail.

RVD flew at Douglas and Candido and Sabu took the diversion to roll into the ring to rest for a short moment. He did the Triple Jump Moonsault and almost got a three count.

Sabu went to the top rope ready to jump onto Douglas and Candido when Bam Bam came into the ring and caught him. He received two inverted atomic drops and then was dropped to the mat. He couldn't move. He was in so much pain. Thankfully Van Dam and Taz came into the ring to make the save.

Candido picked him up and then piledrove him. He lay on the mat. Sharp pain went through his neck. Douglas pinned him and RVD made the save.

He couldn't move.

Fonzie was screaming at him to get out of the ring as RVD tried to keep Douglas off of him but he was kicked to the outside of the ring.

Douglas ripped his neck brace off and threw it at Taz.

Sabu could hear Fonzie blowing his whistle. He could even hear Taz yelling at him that he wanted in.

Sabu couldn't get up.

He couldn't move.

Douglas picked him up and dragged him to the Original Triple Threat's corner. Sabu made no move to stop him. He couldn't.

Douglas seemed to sense it and dropped Sabu to the mat.

John Finnegan went up to Sabu.

"Can you continue?" He asked.

Sabu wasn't about to give up. "Yeah," he lied.

Douglas stood there and signaled for Finnegan to count him out.

RVD came into the ring and tried to divert the referees attention away from Sabu. He could sense something was wrong but he didn't want to lose the match.

Taz was in the ring also. Fonzie was sitting on the ramp so he was at eye level with Sabu.

"Sabu get out of the ring," Fonzie pleaded with his wrestler.

Paul Heyman came to ringside and started talking to the ring announcer.

Bob Artese nodded before picking up his microphone. "This match is now a handicap match. Rob Van Dam and Taz vs. Shane Douglas, Bam Bam Bigelow, and Chris Candido."

The EMTs came to ringside and realized their problem. They couldn't get to Sabu who was still lying in the middle of the ring.

Thankfully for him, the Triple Threat hadn't went after him again after the match was changed.

Balls Mahoney and Tanaka came to the ring to see what they could do. Finally, with help from Fonzie and Tanaka, they were able to get Sabu on a stretcher and they were on their way to the back.

They didn't get far as the Dudleys came back out. They went over to Sabu's stretcher and pushed it off of the ramp. Sabu went flying to the ground. He hit hard and everything went black.


End file.
